The Two Orange Baka
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Una historia de como Honoka y Chika cometen una tontería


Honoka como Chika estaban sentadas viendo televisión en casa de la chica mikan la cual estaba emocionada ya que al parecer venían por encargo dos disfraces de Kamen Rider lo mismo que su mentora, en menos de nada la puerta era golpeada unas cuantas veces hasta que la pelinaranja de ojos azules salió a recibir a nada y menos que a un cartero que llevaba dos cajas blancas.

El hombre algo sonriente probablemente por el clima exclamó

-Feliz festival de verano, chicas. Tengo un par de paquetes para ustedes- Las dos pelinaranjas fueron como locas por las cajas a lo cual el cartero decidió irse entre risas, eran jóvenes y en esos días andaban bien de la cabeza debido a su amiga la hierba. Mientras tanto al tema principal, Honoka como Chika se miraban fijamente junto a una sonrisa.

-Ok Chika, lo abriremos a la cuenta de tres, ¿Lista?- La ojicarmín asintió y comenzaron su cuenta hasta diez para luego sacar de sus paquetes una chaqueta negra de manga larga tipo deportiva, en el caso de Honoka traía un parche de verde oscuro, Chika tenía de verde claro. Guantes y botas blancas de goma para la ojiazul, los mismos elementos para Chika sólo que color rojo.

El punto final era un cinturón con una especie de decorado ovalado en plata en cada una, sí, esos eran los trajes de los primeros Kamen Rider que pidieron y ahora estaban emocionadas

-Bien elegiré el de guantes blancos, seré Kamen Rider Ichigo

-Oye, no se vale- La mikan bufó de enojo- El color rojo no es mi favorito

La adicta al pan acarició los cabellos de su discípula poniendo una mano encima mientras reía levemente

-Lo siento Chika pero ve el lado positivo, Kamen Rider Nigo es uno de los más amados- La ojicarmín se encogió de hombros haciendo caso a su mentora.

(…)

Las dos pelinaranjas salieron a la calle, tenían que aprovechar el festival de verano para promocionar sea a las musas o a las Aqours. Ambos grupos estaban cortos de dinero por lo que necesitaban presupuesto por medio de falsas donaciones en plena época de festival.

En su camino dieron con la amargada número uno del mundo yuri como también una de entre tantos miles. Esa chica era Homura Akemi que pasaba de vacaciones en Numazu donde obviamente no dio ni cinco centavos pero les dio condones de colores con la típica excusa de…

-Vayan y cójanse entre ustedes- La viajera del tiempo fue con paso digno para alcanzar a Madoka mientras las dos líderes estaban con cara de WTF aunque para Chika resultara una buena idea para al menos tirarse a Riko.

Ambas decidieron irse del lugar no sin antes dar unos comentarios

-¿Soy yo o es que Homura-chan es una idiota?

-Sí, además creyó que estos condones eran dulces- En ese momento Honoka sacó un condón con sabor a fresa intensa pero lo escupió por que no era un dulce real

-Mierda, ¿Qué clase de idiota creería que los condones son dulces?- En eso escucharon los llantos de alguien, ambas fueron para ver que pasaban y dieron con la escena de un típico matón de preparatoria de uniforme verde el cual forcejeaba con un niño por un costal de dulces locales. El pequeño de cabello negro y ojos azules de unos siete años reclamaba que los devolviera ya que eran de la tienda de su madre y eran por encargo pero recibió un empujón que lo mandó al suelo mientras el bully se echaba los alimentos a su boca alardeando su fuerza.

-¡Oye deja en paz a ese niño!-Reclamó Honoka al presenciar ese despreciable acto mientras que el delincuente las encaró no sin antes sonreír como todo un demente

-¡Púdranse imbéciles!- Respondió el matón el cual crujía sus puños con tal de enseñarles quién era el hombre mientras las dos chicas se posicionaban en ataque con tal de hacer frente al bully.

-Alguien tiene que enseñarle a ese tipo

-¡Así es!- Exclamó Chika mientras ella y su mentora se posicionaban en combate con tal de patearle el trasero a ese abusivo, en menos de nada gritaron "¡Henshin!, saltaron a lo pendejo y ahora estaban ahora con cascos en forma de una cabeza saltamontes, la de Honoka era oscura con ojos rojos y antenas oscuras, la de Chika era de color verde plateado con los mismos ojos.

Ahora estaban los auténticos Kamen Rider Ichigo y Nigo listos para la batalla mientras que para el bravucón era un motivo para cagarse de la risa por lo ridículo del momento.

-Prepárate para un sándwich de puños

-Y no olvides una tarta de patadas con sabor a naranja

Los Kamen Rider corrieron hasta dar con el bully en menos de nada, Honoka saltó hacia el rostro del sujeto con dar mandarlo a volar de una patada y Chika le iba propinar el puñetazo en plena cara pero había algo que fallaron siendo Kamen Riders… No sabían apuntar bien al objetivo ni siquiera sabían pelear y eso fue un gran punto en su contra.

Y tristemente se hizo realidad ese funesto momento cuando Chika chocó su puño en la cara de Honoka y ésta le encestó la patada en la cara de la mikan. Las dos pobres chicas cayeron al suelo mientras lamentaban su golpiza en plena cara mientras el bully decidió ir a cualquier lugar ya que no quería perder el tiempo con dos niñas subnormales.

De pronto se topó con una chica de cabello gris que vestía de gorra blanca, camiseta azul clara y pantalón gris tipo militar. La peligris vio como las dos pobres pelinaranjas estaban caídas contra el suelo sobretodo Chika, con mirada algo seria pero con decencia y tranquilidad encaró al matón

-Señor mío, no tan rápido- El bully miró con algo de burla a la ojiceleste, ah genial era uno de esos niños bonitos que se la dan de estrellitas de K-pop, la apariencia del matón no causaba nada ni siquiera alguna impresión en

-You-chan…- Chika sonrió al ver a su novia encarando al cretino, en verdad la marinera fue como un ángel que vino en su ayuda como si Dios oyera sus plegarias… Si es que las dieron.

You estaba cara a cara frente al prominente sujeto que en verdad no creía que un niñito bonito le daría una buena putiza, si es que ese pequeño maricón tenía los huevos necesarios, quizás tenía razón pero ignoraba que tenía ovarios y muchos de sobra

-Amigo, no sé quién seas pero no permitiré que lastimes a Chika-chan o a mis amigos

-¿Qué vas hacer putito?

-Haré todo lo posible para que no te salgas con la tuya- Determinación, ese brillo en sus celestes ojos y ese gesto fruncido lleno de valor. No todo en la marina era ir en un barco e ir por el mar, también el mar forja lobos aunque estos tengan hacerse aunque sea a las buenas malas.

-¿Ves lo que les pasó a tus amiguitas?- Alzó las manos dándoselas de ser un tipo todopoderoso- ¡Yo soy invencible!

-¿En serio?- Ahora era su momento de gloria, hacer probar al sujeto de que tan bien vergas era como intentar romperle toda su madre- Dime algo que lo pruebe

El matón decidió quitarse la camiseta con tal de mostrar un cuerpo macizo fuerte, era como el físico moldeado de un luchador de sumo en verdad ese cuerpo sí que era entrenado pero para la peligris eso era puras pamplinas, la fuerza y el poder no lo eran todo

-¿Estás listo niño bonito?- Se burló el villano musculado mientras la marinera en silencio se posicionaba en ataque pero sus ojos parecieran leer a su oponente desde la mínima parte, ese tipo de cosas se aplicaba para una competencia de judo o karate pero era diferente.

El matón miraba con vanidad a la ojiazul llevándose por su arrogancia, con una sonrisa algo maliciosa señaló a la marinera la cual ni se inmutaba ante sus soeces amenazas

-Bien, tú lo quieres, tú lo tienes- Miró fijamente a su rival- Bien niñito, te advierto que no podrás escapar- El delincuente crujía el puño, era el momento de hacer desaparecer a ese pequeño maricón en menos de nada

-¿Ya estás listo?

-…

-¡PORQUE EN ESTE INSTANTE TE MANDARÉ AL INFIERNO!- El matón enorme preparaba su ataque usando su puño derecho, de esa manera enviaría a llorar a la peligris con su mami pero de una manera desconocida, Honoka como Chika sabían el resultado, sobretodo la chica mikan que estuvo toda la vida con la peligris.

El matón estaba a punto de lanzar su derechazo cuando un sonoro y pesado sonido de algo metálico resonó en todo su ser, las dos pelinaranjas estaban con cara de WTF al tal suceso. El bully abrió la boca mientras lloriqueaba de dolor y sus pupilas se encogieron dando a entender que le dieron un contundente golpe y con una fuerza desmesurada.

You estaba de rodillas mientras su puño derecho impactó sobre la ingle del sujeto, en pocas palabras la peligris supo mandar a la basura en su lugar y en menos de nada, un solo golpe y para remate en el orgullo masculino del delincuente fornido. La marinera aprovechó cuando el pobre sujeto se hincó de rodillas para hurgarle en sus bolsillos alguna alhaja o algo de dinero y el cesto que robó al niño el cual estaba con la mandibula al suelo, se la devolvió aunque el pequeño no se salía del asombro.

La peligris hizo su saludo militar hacia la mikan y la chica bimbo las cuales se lanzaron sobre la pobre marinera como su héroe y salvador. La pobre You estaba boquiabierta aunque se reía un poco, se sentía extraña mientras las dos pelinaranjas le lloraban al estilo anime su acto heroíco a lo cual suspiró y por ahora decidió calmar a sus amigas, el festival de esta noche pasaría en unas horas por lo cual estaría un rato más con su novia y su mentora.


End file.
